hypothetical__weatherfandomcom-20200213-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season in recorded history, shattering numerous records that had been set in previous seasons. The impact of the season was destructive and widespread, with an estimated 9,016 deaths and $216.2 billion in damage, making the season the second-deadliest and costliest Atlantic hurricane season in recorded history. Of the many storms that made landfall, six of the season's ten major hurricanes - Fay, Isaias, Kyle, Marco, Rene, and Alpha - were responsible for most of the damage and destruction. The Mexican states of Quintana Roo, Yucatan, Campeche, Veracruz, and Tamaulipas and the U.S states of Florida, Louisiana, Texas, and North Carolina were each struck twice by major hurricanes; Cuba, the Bahamas, Haiti, the Dominican Republic, Puerto Rico, Tabasco, South Carolina, New York, Connecticut, and Maine were each struck once by a major hurricane, and South Carolina, Florida, Georgia, and Nova Scotia were each brushed by a major hurricane. The most catastrophic effects of the season were felt in the Northeastern United States, where a 40 ft (12.1 meter) storm surge, up to 60 inches (152.4 cm) of rain, and winds of up to 160 mph (257.4 km/h) caused immense damage and destruction. The 2020 season was the third to observe more tropical cyclones in the Atlantic than in the West Pacific; on average, the latter experiences 26 tropical cyclones while the former only experiences 12. This event had previously occurred in 2005 and 2010, however, the 2005 typhoon season had near-average activity and the 2010 typhoon season had record-low activity, while the 2020 typhoon season experienced slightly above-average activity. The season officially began on June 1, 2020, and ended on November 30, 2020, although it effectively lasted from February 17, 2020 until January 14, 2021 due to unusual storm activity that extended well outside the official boundaries of the Atlantic hurricane season. A record 37 tropical depressions formed, of which a record 32 became tropical or subtropical storms, a record 21 became hurricanes, a record 12 became major hurricanes, a record six became Category 4 hurricanes and a record-tying four became Category 5 hurricanes, the highest classification of the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Wind Scale. The 2020 season was also the second in which the list of storm names was entirely used up and Greek letter names had to be used, an event which had previously occurred in the 2005 season. Seasonal forecasts Preseason forecasts Midseason outlook Postseason analysis Seasonal summary Systems Tropical Storm Arthur A weak non-tropical area of low pressure developed in the eastern Caribbean Sea in association with a cold front on February 14. With unusually favorable conditions for the month of February, the system began to organize, and became Subtropical Depression One on February 17. With unusually warm sea surface temperatures and rapidly cooling upper-air temperatures, Subtropical Depression One became Subtropical Storm Arthur early on February 20. Although Arthur began to encounter higher wind shear and lower sea surface temperatures as it entered the western Caribbean, it continued to organize, and began a fully tropical system on February 21. The next day, Arthur peaked with winds of 50 mph (80 km/h) and a barometric pressure of 988 mbar (29.18 inHg). Shortly after reaching peak strength, Alex turned to the north, and made landfall south of Cancun, Quintana Roo late on February 24. There was only minor damage in most locations, although mudslides caused by heavy rain did cause some damage in rural areas. Tropical Depression Two A weak area of low pressure associated with a stationary front formed south of Cuba on March 14, bringing sporadic showers and thunderstorms to parts of Cuba. There were unusually favorable conditions for development, and the system was designated Tropical Depression Two on March 18. As it moved across the Caribbean, Tropical Depression Two intensified very slowly, but began to encounter a path of cooler water and higher wind shear as it neared Central America. The system dissipated on March 24 before making what would have been a highly unusual landfall in Costa Rica. Tropical Storm Bertha An area of low pressure developed over the western Caribbean Sea on April 5, bringing sporadic showers and thunderstorms to parts of the Caribbean. It quickly became organized, and was designated Tropical Depression Three early on April 7. With conditions more typical of August than April, Tropical Depression Three quickly organized, and became Tropical Storm Bertha on April 9. Hours later, Bertha reached its peak strength with winds of 60 mph (97 km/h), and proceeded to make landfall near La Colomba, Cuba with winds of 55 mph (89 km/h), causing minimal damage. As it emerged into the Atlantic, Bertha began to encounter cool water temperatures and moderate to high wind shear, causing it to rapidly weaken and dissipate. Hurricane Cristobal The remnant low of Hurricane Amanda moved into the Bay of Campeche on May 20, where it encountered favorable conditions for development. The system began to quickly organize, and became Tropical Depression Four on May 22. Tropical Depression Four rapidly intensified as it tracked to the southwest, and became a hurricane late on May 23. Just hours later, Cristobal reached its peak intensity as a Category 1 hurricane with winds of 80 mph (129 km/h) and a barometric pressure of 988 mbar (29.18 inHg), and then proceeded to make landfall near Tampico, Tamaulipas early late on May 24 as a minimal hurricane. The damage caused by the storm was mostly light, although heavy rain did cause flooding and mudslides. Category:Misteeer Category:Hurricane Category:Tropical Cyclone Category:Tropics Category:2020 Category:Atlantic Category:North America Category:United States Category:Mexico Category:Canada Category:Cuba Category:Haiti Category:Jamaica